


Snap, Snap, Snap Merry Christmas!

by GoringWriting



Series: Living the Rogue Life [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Pictures, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: To raise money for charity Team Flash is putting together a special calendar and some villainous silliness ensues.





	Snap, Snap, Snap Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoz/gifts).



“Star Labs is doing a what!” Mark exclaims looking at the piece of paper in his hands. 

“They are selling a heroes and villains calendar to raise money for the Orphanage’s Christmas party and presents for the kids,” Lisa says.

“What kinds of pictures?” Mick asks low and rumbly.

“Any pictures you feel comfortable having shown,” Shawna says pointing it out on the notice.

“Cisco took one of me ice skating,” Lisa says with a shrug.

“Mark, we can do a couple’s photo. You can wear that tank top and those jeans that drive me wild and we can work under the hood of your car together. It’s been too long,” Shawna says.

“Sure thing but I need to find my tools, SOMEONE borrowed them for his jet boot things,” Mark says looking at Axel.

“Hall closet, second self,” Axel says and Mark goes and gets them.

“Roy, will you take the picture for us?” Shawna asks and Roy nods and he follows them to the garage.

“Hey Hart, wanna take a photo with me?” Axel asks and Hartley nods and they head off with James.

“Want to just use our picture from Halloween?” Len asks head on Mick’s chest.

“Yeah, sure thing babe. Another episode? Or do you need to stretch?” Mick asks and Len just sighs contently. 

“Tired, just going to stay here,” Len says cuddling down.

“I told you not to stay up binging Doctor Who,” Mick says wrapping an arm around him.

“Ick, Lisa do you wanna help Sammy and I with our picture?” Rosa asks and they head off while Len and Mick nap.

Xxxxxxxx

“Are those the pictures from the rogues?” Cisco asks peeking over Barry’s shoulder. They already took a picture of Barry in his suit doing a comic fall off of a treadmill and Wally studying from a book. Somehow Barry convinced the Arrow to take a picture reading with a puppy, Cisco is going to have to ask Barry for his secret.

“Yeah, let’s see what they came up with,” They say and open the packet. The first picture is of Mark and Shawna working on a car and then the second is Shawna dressed up like a doctor using Mark an anatomical dummy for her biology class.

The next picture is of Hartley working on a project and Axel draped over him distractingly. The one next to it is Axel doing face paint on Hartley and Cisco doesn’t think he’s ever seen the engineer look that happy before, even when he was talking to Wells.

They already have the picture of Lisa in her skating outfit doing a spin on the ice. So the next picture is of Sam and Rosa dressed like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers in black and white in the middle of a dance number. Their second picture is of them dressed as Morticia and Gomez Addams.

The next picture is an unposed one of Roy making a painting his clothes splattered with color and a look of joy on his face.

Someone took a picture of James teaching Axel a...hopefully...harmless yoyo trick,

The last three pictures are all of Snart and Mick. The first is Snart wearing Mick’s coat and Mick wearing Snart’s coat and they are holding the other’s gun. The second is of them curled up on a couch under a quilt Snart drooling a little. The final picture is of them dressed as the Miser Brothers. In the corner is a little sticky note with a heart and an LS inside.

“We have to use that one,” Cisco says grinning Barry nods and they pick out the pictures they want to use.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When the calendar comes out January is the picture of Mick and Snart as Misers hot and cold, February is of Sam and Rosa as Fred and Ginger. March is Oliver and the puppy. April is James teaching Axel. May is Barry on the treadmill. June is Wally. July is Mark and Shawna working on the car. August is Hartley and Axel. September is Shawna as a doctor. November is Roy. December is Lisa skating.

When Len picks up a copy of the calendar...well eleven copies...that he pays for legitimately, after all it is for charity he nearly coughs on his tea when he sees the picture of him and Mick.

“How did they get that?” Mick growls and Lisa giggles.

“Remind me again to never go to a costume store drunk ever again,” Len says.

“Oh come on Lenny, the picture is harmless, besides it’s for a good cause. Thanks to this calendar the Orphanage will have plenty of presents for the kids,” Lisa says and Len has to smile. 

After all everyone deserves to have a merry Christmas.


End file.
